caroline's new life
by carolinedelaneydewitt
Summary: what would it have been like if caroline/echo was somehow able to imprint into iris's body as adeele and topher's daughter


_**Dollhouse Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It is the year 2020 and all of the actives have their original personalities, including Caroline, Anthony, and Priya. And the first place that Caroline goes after the war against Rossum is to see her mother Heather. She pulls up into the driveway in her red 1999 mustang. She walks up to the front door and rings the door bell and some lady answers the door and Caroline knows that it is not her mother.

"Hello, ma'am." Said Caroline

"Yes, young lady is there anything I can help you with?" asked the lady

"I sure hope so I was looking for a woman by the name of Heather Ferrell. Does she still live here?"

"No, I am sorry is there any particular reason why you are looking for her cause I might be able to help."

"Yes, she's my mother."

"Oh, dear I am so sorry did you not hear she got into a car crash along with her husband riley Ferrell."

"Oh, thank you I'm sorry to have bothered you Mrs…."

"Kayla Harrod."

"Thank you ma'am."

Caroline goes back to her car and heads back to the Dollhouse, and goes to the elevator and goes into Adelle's office.

"Caroline, what are you doing back here your five years of service is up you're a free woman now." Said Adelle

"Yeah, a free woman whose a orphan." Said Caroline

"What do you mean?"

"I went by my old house that I grew up in, to find my mother Heather. And she wasn't there a woman named Kayla Harrod was there and she told me that my mother and father died in a car crash 10 years ago back when we were fighting the war against Rossum."

"Oh, Caroline I'm so sorry is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Yes, wipe me again."

"What, why do you want to be wiped for?"

"Because I want to forget about all that has happened."

"But, Caroline you can't take the wipes that's why you have more than just yourself I think we named you Echo for a reason."

"I think you did Adelle."

"Well, if you really want to be wiped I can do that because Topher is still recovering from the whole Rossum trying to destroy the world through his tech which is why he doesn't go around the tech anymore."

"That's fine and question is little Iris still imprinted with my persona?"

"Yes, she is she was on the inside when Topher restored the whole order of things."

"Great I'll need her wiped as well."

"Okay."

"Iris, come here honey."

"What is it DeWitt?" said Caroline/Iris

"We need to wipe Caroline out of you now."

"Very well."

They all three head to the tech room where it all started and how it all will end.

"So, who should we wipe first, you or Iris?" asked Adelle

"Wipe me first so Iris can help you reprogram my Imprint to where it's from birth to age 10." Said Caroline

"Very well Caroline."

Caroline sits down in the imprint chair. Adelle puts the wedge into the slot and the chair lays back and then Caroline is erased. Then the chair sits back up and she becomes Echo again.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Echo

"For a little while." Said Adelle

"Shall I go now?" asked Echo

"If you like." Said Adelle

Echo gets up out of the imprint chair and walks out of the imprint room and walks down the stairs and goes into the pods to go to sleep. Meanwhile Caroline/Iris and Adelle work on the remaking of Caroline's imprint. They get that done then Adelle looks over at Iris.

"You ready to do this Iris?"

"Yes, let's do this DeWitt."

Iris lies back in the imprint chair. Then Adelle puts the wedge in the slot. And the imprint chair lays back and starts up. Then Adelle goes over to the computer. Then the imprint chair raises back up. Iris gets up from the imprint chair as Caroline and she looks over at Adelle.

"Who are you?" says a scared Caroline

"My name is Adelle DeWitt and what's yours?" asks Adelle even though she knows her name.

"My name is Caroline Delaney Ferrell, but you can just call me Caroline." Says Caroline walking over to Adelle

"Are you okay Caroline you seem scared?" asked Adelle

"No, I'm fine Adelle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you like to go home with me now?"

"I can't my mother Heather will find out?"

"You don't have to worry about her anymore she died in a car crash."

"So that means I'm alone I'm always along!" says Caroline as she starts crying

"Come here sweetheart."

"Yes, Adelle."

"You are not alone, you have me and I'll never leave you sweetheart." Says Adelle as she hugs Caroline trying to calm her down.

"You, okay now Caroline."

"Yes, thank you Adelle so are you going to be my mother now?"

"Yes, I am would you like that?"

"Yes, I would love that."

They walk out of the Dollhouse and head to Priya and Tony's place.

"Priya, you here?" yells Adelle

"In the kitchen, Adelle." Says Priya then Priya sees little Iris.

"What's she doing here I thought she got her original persona like everyone else?"

"No, she was still in the Dollhouse when the tech went off."

"How is he?" asks Adelle

"Topher is getting better."

"That's good by the way this is Caroline now not Iris."

"As in Caroline Ferrell."

"Yes, same one except only memories from birth up to age 10 is all."

"Oh wow, hi Caroline I'm your aunt Priya."

"Hello." Said Caroline

Then tony walks in the kitchen to see Priya after a long day at work.

"Hey honey, how's your day been has T been behaving?" asked Tony

"My days been fine and T has been good." Says Priya as Tony looks down at the girl that used to be Iris.

"Who's she Priya honey?" asked Tony

"That's Caroline."

"As in Caroline who used to be Echo."

"Yes, she's starting her life over with Adelle as her mother."

"Oh ok honey what happened to make her want to do that?"

"I don't know baby."

"Oh okay where's Adelle at?"

"She went to go check on Topher."

Caroline walks over to Priya.

"Aunt Priya where did mommy go?'

"She went to go check on Topher your daddy baby girl."

Caroline walks off to find Adelle.

"Mommy!" yells Caroline

"I'm in here sweetheart." Says Adelle

Caroline walks over to Adelle and sees a strange man who looks sick so she hides behind Adelle.

"He scares me mama."

"It's okay Caroline."

"I won't hurt you little one." Says Topher

Caroline stays behind Adelle.

"Caroline don't be rude." Adelle scolds Caroline

Caroline gets scared of Adelle and backs up away from her; she backs herself up against the wall.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Please don't hit me mama."

"I won't hit you honey."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Can I go see if Aunt Priya needs help in the kitchen?"

"Yes, go on honey."

Caroline walks off to help Priya fix dinner. Meanwhile Adelle continues to talk to Topher.

"I'm so sorry about that Topher. She's usually not that way."

"It's okay Adelle." Says Topher

"You sure?"

"Yes, she just needs a little guidance and who better to do that than her mother and father which is who we will become very soon."

Meanwhile Caroline goes up to Priya.

"Hey, Aunt Priya can I talk to you about something important?" asked Caroline

"Sure Caroline what is it honey?" asked Priya

"I don't know what to do I'm scared to even trust Adelle."

"Why is that?"

"I can't tell you in case my real mom is still alive."

"You can tell me sweetheart if you want I can get tony to finish cooking for me and you and I can go somewhere to talk just the two of us if you'd like."

"Yes sure Aunt Priya if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Priya goes to talk to Anthony.

"Hey Anthony can you finish fixing dinner?" Priya asked Tony

"Sure babe what's up?" asked Tony

"Caroline wants to talk to me about something important and she wants to talk with us by ourselves just the two of us."

"That's fine go talk to Caroline I'll go get supper finished."

"Thank you." Priya says as she kisses Tony. Then she goes walks to find Caroline playing with T.

"You ready to talk sweetheart." Priya asked Caroline

"yes." Said Caroline

They head to Priya and Anthony's bedroom and lock the door. So, that they could talk and no one will bother them.

"So what's up Caroline? What's wrong baby girl?" asked Priya

"Oh Aunt Priya I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That my real mother will come and find me somehow even though I am in a different body!"

"You have nothing to be afraid of you are safe with us we will not let anyone hurt you we will always protect you."

"You mean it."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"So do you think you can trust us now?"

"Yes thank you Aunt Priya." Says a happy Caroline as she hugs Priya.

Then they both head out of the bedroom door to go eat.

"Caroline you oaky now?" asked Adelle

"Yes I'm fine mommy." Said Caroline

"But I need to talk to you when we go home."

"Okay sweetheart."

They all eat and then Caroline and Adelle grab their coats and head back home. They get there and Adelle shows Caroline where her bedroom will be.

"This will be bedroom sweetheart." Says Adelle

The bedroom has a bed with white bed frame that has drawers built in it, a white dresser, a white desk, and the walls are purple.

"It's beautiful mommy." Says Caroline to Adelle

"I'm glad you like it, this used to be mommy's room when she was little." Said Adelle

"Thank you." Said Caroline

"You're welcome sweetheart." Says Adelle

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Adelle asked Caroline

"I wanted to talk to you about my real mom heather." Said Caroline

"What about her baby?" asked Adelle

"I am afraid that she's going to be able to find me even though I am in a different body." Said Caroline

"Oh Caroline don't worry about her, if she does we'll protect you.' Said Adelle

"You mean it mommy."

"Yes, she's not going to hurt you."

"Okay mommy." Says Caroline giving Adelle a hug

Adelle hugs Caroline back saying "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mommy."

"It's time for bed."

"But mommy."

"No buts bed."

"Okay, will you tuck me in?"

"Yeah come on."

Caroline walks over and climbs into bed and Adelle pulls the cover over Caroline.

"Goodnight sweetheart tomorrow you, daddy and I will go and officially adopt you." Said Adelle

"Okay mommy I love you good night."

_**Chapter 2**_

Caroline wakes up at 2 a.m. and goes into Adelle's bedroom.

"Mommy, mommy wake up!" says Caroline screaming

"What is it Caroline what's wrong?" asked Adelle

"It's heather she's after me mommy she hit me with a belt on my back.' Says Caroline

"Shh shh calm down baby." Says Adelle

"I won't let her hurt you, your safe here Caroline."

"Okay mommy can we go see daddy and Aunt Priya today?" asks Caroline as she stops crying

"Yes baby we can go see daddy." Says Adelle

Caroline and Adelle eat breakfast together, then around 12 o'clock they go to get dressed.

"Ready to go see daddy sweetheart?" Adelle asked Caroline

"Yes, mommy let's go." Says Caroline as she grabs her jean jacket.

They head out the door and get into Adelle's ford fusion, head down the road to Priya's house and knock on the door.

"Hello, who is it?" asks Priya as she goes to answer the door.

"It's Adelle and Caroline." Says Adelle before Priya opens the door.

Priya goes to open the door for Adelle and Caroline."

"Hey Adelle, Caroline how are you doing?" asked Priya

"I am doing okay." Said Adelle

"I'm okay I guess." Said Caroline

"What's wrong with Caroline?" asked her Aunt Priya to Adelle


End file.
